


Toothbrush

by decrescendo



Series: Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decrescendo/pseuds/decrescendo
Summary: There was a sharp rap on the door, and Harry jumped as Hermione’s voice rang out.“Harry, do you want your toothbrush?  I’ve got it here.”“Yeah, great, thanks,” he said, fighting to keep his voice casual as he stood up to let her in.





	Toothbrush

Hermione was holding his toothbrush out when he opened the door, but she let her hand drop as soon as she saw him. “You look dreadful,” she said, looking him up and down.

“I’m fine,” he said impatiently, reaching for his toothbrush, but she dodged his feeble attempt at snatching it away.

“Are you ill? I can give you something, I brought quite a few basic potions, Mrs. Weasley showed me –“

“I’m fine, Hermione,” he snapped. He felt quite as awful as he knew he must look, but no household remedy would be able to relieve him of the nauseating memory of that inhuman fury coursing through him, and could not tell her the truth. He was in no mood to be reprimanded for the lack of effort he put into Occlumency.

She looked on the verge of arguing and he was quite certain she knew exactly why he had run to the bathroom, but to his great relief, she just handed him the toothbrush. “Don’t be too long, okay?” she said. “We all need to get some sleep.”

He nodded vaguely, already pushing the door closed on her, but she held it open. “Hermione, I told you –“

“I know, I know, you’re fine,” she huffed. “Just – let us know if you aren’t, okay?”

She continued to hold open the door and look up at him with a disarming sternness until he nodded again. Satisfied, she backed away and let Harry shut the door.


End file.
